1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to portable feeders and, more particularly, is concerned with a portable mobile feeder for livestock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable livestock feeders of various constructions have been used for many years. Commonly, such feeders include a feed container or enclosure mounted on a movable chassis, either having wheels or skids, which may be attached to a pickup truck or tractor for transport to a pasture or wherever livestock are confined. Typically, such feeders are constructed for use to feed either flowable granular-type feed material, such as grains or ground feed materials, or stem roughage-type feed material, such as hay, but not both, to livestock.
As a result, operations which feed livestock, such as cattle, need to have both types of feeders on hand to use for these different feeding purposes. This practice increases the cost of livestock feeding operations and requires extra work and time in having to transport feed materials to more than one feeder.
Consequently, a need exists for a mobile feeder which will accommodate the feeding of both types of feed material so as to avoid the problems which have resulted from past practices.